


Mondays are the worst

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: BUT ITS HARD, JUST TAKE THIS, M/M, Multi, edd plays neko atsume still, i try not to be too british, pure fluff, theres a lot of pet names, they have special mugs, theyre watching hunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: It's monday morning





	

Tord wakes up cold, with shrill ringing in his ears as he pats his hand over the bed for his phone, his hands graze over the pillows and multiple quilts and blankets to find it but can't, so he rolls over to face the body beside him.  
"Get the phone." Tord sighed, pressing back into his chest and allowing the man to rest his head in his neck.  
"Nah." Tom groans as the ringing continues and silently questions why the Norwegian has a siren as his alarm, he nudges a pale freckled leg with his toe.  
"Gingerbread, get the phone." Matt whines dramatically from his spot at the other end and presses his foot to Tom's face, Tom notices his nails are painted an illuminous and headache inducing pink.  
"Edd can get it, he got up early." Tom raises his eyebrow and shifts his head to see Edd's spot empty, confirming that yes, the brunet had got up early.  
Matt rolls over and almost onto the floor with his face just an inch above the carpet and Tom and Tord both holding onto his legs.  
"Dritt Matt, your nail polish hurts my eyes." Tord complains as they lower Matt gently, he stands up and shrugs off the complaint by ruffling Tord's hair.  
"Yes, but it looks cute." He waves and vanishes off into the on suite bathroom and Tord stretches out his arms and sighs as his shoulder blades crack.  
"I'll go make some tea then." Tord pecks Tom's lips.  
"And I'll go give poofter a good scare." Tom grins cheekily and sneaks into the bathroom, Matt's singing ABBA again and as Tord wanders into the living room he hears Matt's voice go from high to sounding as if he's on helium as Tom yells out.  
"Tom, you rotter!" Matt yells out and Tom laughs.

"Ha, did Tom scare Matt _again_?" Edd asks as Tord walks into the kitchen, he's sat on the counter tapping at his phone and watching the toastie maker beside him, only looking away momentarily to smile at Tord.  
"He certainly did." Tord takes out their four special mugs from the cupboard and four teabags from the 'Sugar' box, Edd enjoyed the silly humour of not putting things in their corresponding boxes.  
Edd hums in response and goes back to tapping at his phone, there's a comfortable silence as Tord watches the kettle boil and Edd watches the toastie maker.  
"You get Tubbs yet?"  
"Yes! I got loads of pictures of him!" Edd almost squeals as he waves his phone at Tord to show him multiple photos of the same white cat in the same position, Edd really is precious, he thinks.  
"Wonderful." The kettle clicks and Tord pours out the scalding hot water into the mugs, adds milk to Tom, Matt and Edd's, adds sugar to Matt's and throws the teaspoon into the sink.  
He passes the kitten mug to Edd and takes a sip of his own constellation mug as he does, Edd pulls him in by his chin to pepper his face with kisses, leaving no scar, freckle or mole behind as he does and finally finishes with a long kiss to the lips, leaving Tord a frazzled and goofy smiling mess.  
Tom comes in soon after with wet hair and an almost proud smirk as he reaches over to grab his 'Don't Mug Me' mug and take a gulp of it, Matt storms in after with a frown but ends up giggling instead.  
"Honestly Tom, you are a big jerk." He smiles and Tord passes him his 'Professor Why' mug, which was a red port a potty.  
"I can't believe you're a Whyvian Matt, that show is so predictable." Tord rolls his eyes and Matt playfully shoves him.  
"Ooh, not all of us are super geniuses, skatten min." Tord's cheeks begin to burn again when he hears the pet name.  
"Oh hush up, blossom." He turns away, but they can all see him smile from the corners of his mouth as he walks off into the living room, Matt follows him and sits beside him on the sofa.  
Edd goes to take out the two ham and cheese toasties from the toaster and jumps back as he touches them.  
"Ah, shit!" He hisses and waves his hand, Tom snickers behind him.  
"Nice going, Gordon Ramsey." He takes Edd's hand and kisses the tips of his fingers while Edd smiles at the gesture.  
"Yeah, thanks checkerboard."

"Damn, we need to remember to delete some of these old shows." Tord groans as he looks over the hundreds of recorded shows on the Sky box, Matt hums in agreement as he sips at his tea and watches Tord flick through the shows.  
"Did we watch that episode last night or is this a different one?"  
"No, I think we saw the one where the girls got caught?"  
"Wait, the blonde ones? I thought they were still in."  
Tom plops down in the middle of them.  
"Nah, you're thinking of that other one."  
"You know, it would be so much easier if we'd bothered to learn their names." Tord pressed play and set the remote on the edge of the coffee table.  
"Well yeah, but most of them get caught by the end of the episode anyway." Edd chimes in as he enters with a plate of four toasties and hands one to each of them before sitting down next to Matt.  
The episode began to play and the four men all leaned back into the sofa and each other, with Edd resting his head on Matt, Matt with an arm around Tom, Tom holding Tord's hand and Tord laying his legs over Tom's lap.

Who said Mondays are the worst?

**Author's Note:**

> haha, i finished this at 2:30 am  
> theres also this huge issue you wont notice but its killing me slowly


End file.
